lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
Narose Snow
' Narose Snow' is the bastard born son of Narose Scorpian and thus pushed into House Scorpian where he has served as a knight within the house. Narose Snow is not a main member of House Scorpian but a half brother of Maron Scorpian alongside many other siblings through his Scorpian father. Narose Snow was born the bastard child of Narose Scopian, and this happened during the later days of Narose's life and thus his heir Maron was already well established and because of this his position was tenious at best. As a boy he was heavily abused (implications were sexually as well) by his half brother Taron Scorpian, and this caused him to convinse his half brother Maron to send him away to squire with another house, and he would go to live with House Skane for many years. Narose would return to Castle Scorpian when Taron died at the hands of Evin Scorpian, and Narose would gain a large respect for his nephew and spent time training him before he was sent by his brother Maron to become a sworn hand of Bill Lovie. Following the exile of Bill Lovie it was Narose Snow that would be pardoned amongst many other former sworn hands of Bill Lovie and this did lead to some problems as there were many who spoke openly of the violent acts that Narose had participated in, but without evidence he was released to the service of Maron Scorpian. History Early History Narose Snow was born the bastard child of Narose Scopian, and this happened during the later days of Narose's life and thus his heir Maron was already well established and because of this his position was tenious at best. As a boy he was heavily abused (implications were sexually as well) by his half brother Taron Scorpian, and this caused him to convinse his half brother Maron to send him away to squire with another house, and he would go to live with House Skane for many years. Narose would return to Castle Scorpian when Taron died at the hands of Evin Scorpian, and Narose would gain a large respect for his nephew and spent time training him before he was sent by his brother Maron to become a sworn hand of Bill Lovie. Exile of Amber I walked up the hallway commanding Ser Narose Scorpian, and John Shephard to wait for me and not let anyone pass under my authority. Walking forward I looked through the slit in the wall and saw Amber sleeping on his sleeping form and felt a great amount of pain for what I knew I had to do to her. She loved my son of that there could be no question, but I saw his feelings for her the same way I saw his feelings for the Numenorian girl. He cared for her but...but he didn`t love her enough to marry her. My earlier threats had led to nothing as she stayed by his side night and day despite threat of death, but I knew who she was, and I knew how I could control her. She didn`t wake up as I walked into the room, and I made my way to his side and kissed him on the forehead. When I raised my head I saw she had woken, and she looked at me with shear terror in her eyes. It was clear that when I threatened her life, and those around her she was frightened but she loved him more then herself. ``'I believe the last time we spoke I told you what would happen if you remained here.'`` She made an audible gulp and moved her hand towards Williams enveloping his hand in hers. I would have done anything in the world to make him wake up, even if that meant he did defend her to my punishment, but when I looked at him there was nothing. His eyes didn`t open at her touch. She was in danger, and he didn`t wake. That had to mean she was irrelevent to him. That had to mean I was right. ``'So you ignore your kings commands, and now you must pay the consequences.'`` She looked away from William for a moment and looked towards me. ``'My king please I love your son, and I...'`` I didn`t let her finish I just lashed out with my hand striking her across the face and releasing her from William`s hand. As she fell backwards she pulled William somewhat off the bed tumbling his one side nearly to the ground. I let out a scream, and as I ran around the bed to get him back to his position I felt her try and help me get him back onto the bed, but feeling her touch me made me angrier then I may have ever been. ``'Don`t touch me you stupid whore.'`` I stared down at her walking towards her as she crawled backwards away from me. ``'Do you know what happened to your parents Amber.'`` There was nothing in her eyes but confusion so I assumed the Arryn`s had kept the Plague story going for her. ``'You see there was the group of people that believed they could do whatever they wanted. Included in these things was the belief that they could kill me and take the crown from my family. Your parents were one of those people Amber.'`` I grabbed her by the shoulder and pulled her up standing her infront of me. ``'Your cousins as well.'`` When the first tear fell down her face I continued. ``'I killed them all. Your cousin Martin put up a fight but my men slit his throat. Your cousin Thomas was dragged before me and I pulled out his tongue and left him to bleed out in a cell. Your parents you see they were dragged from their beds and burned alive. You ask how you live. You wonder why I killed everyone else but you. Search your mind as to where you were when your parents died. You escaped death because you were in Hillsbrad far from my reach. Had I of known where you were in those days I would have had them smash your pretty little face in with a rock before I ever let you near my son.'`` ``'Why do you act this way.'`` I let out a laugh as she attempted to find anwsers. ``'Why hurt me all it will do is drive him further away from you then he already is. Don`t you understand that all your children just want you to love them. Just be the man they want you to be and...'`` I slapped her again and she started to fall down the wall before I held her back up. ``'The anwsers you seek are no where to be found. Now we need to move forward. My son is gone. I feel his presence leaving this world, and I cannot bare to see him like this. I only wish to leave him in peace in this room alone.'`` I thought I had seen fear in her eyes before, but now I knew what fear looked like. She knew in that moment that I was threatening William, and that was all together to much for her to handle. ``'If you do not leave here. If you do not travel home to Forks then I will put a pillow over his head until he is gone away.'`` I nearly cried myself speaking of his death, but I used everything I had left to speak the words I knew I had to say to make her leave.` ``'You wouldn`t...You couldn`t...Why would...'``She was crying but her face kept looking to William for rescue. Even in these final moments she still believed in him as strongly as I did. ``'You embaress his memory by staying near him. I would put my beloved prince out of his misery if you do not leave here. Do not doubt the things I would do to protect his memory.'`` 'The Journey' Main Article : The Journey Forgiven Following the exile of Bill Lovie it was Narose Snow that would be pardoned amongst many other former sworn hands of Bill Lovie and this did lead to some problems as there were many who spoke openly of the violent acts that Narose had participated in, but without evidence he was released to the service of Maron Scorpian. Family Members Relationships Faril Scorpian See Also : Faril Scorpian Category:House Scorpian Category:People Category:Human Category:Bastard Category:Vandal